


マジンガーZ, グレートマジンガー,  UFOロボ グレンダイザー 対トランスフォーマー

by Starscream



Category: Mazinger Z, Transformers Generation One, UFO Robo Grendizer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starscream/pseuds/Starscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece I will consider an homage to the Super Robot crossovers of the 70s and 80s; in short the Cybertron civil war existing in Go Nagai's Super Robot Universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Transformers is property of Hasbro and Marvel/Sunbow  
Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger and Grendizer are created by Go Nagai

Original story idea by Starscream

Author Note: This a radical departure from my established work, I’ve become a recent devotee of Go Nagai’s Super Robot creations, I’ve only seen Mazinkaiser and two of the recent Getter Robo OAVs and whatever I can on YouTube. I’m doing this because I am a huge fan of Super Robots with a desire to watch these classic shows. Well on with the show.

 

Dr. Hell took a step out the airlock leading from the fortress submarine Bood to the interior of a massive space ship that sitting on the ocean floor. Dr. Hell was all ready to chastise his subordinate Baron Ashura until he/she reported finding this ship after being defeated by Mazinger Z. “Interesting, the dimensions of this ship give the possibly of a giant lifeform.” He postulated as he walked down the corridor with an armed escort of his minions and Ashura at his side. “Well, Ashura, you did something right for once.”

“Thank you, Dr. Hell.” He/she said with a creepy dual male/female voice. Ashura hoped this discovery will uncover a powerful robot to defeat Mazinger Z and his damned ally Great Mazinger and make his/her master’s ambitions come true. 

Entering the bridge, both Dr. Hell and Ashura took a step back upon the sight before them. Robots as big as the Mechanical Beasts they unleash against Mazinger Z. Most of them slumped over at their stations in a deactivated state. One caught Dr. Hell’s eye, a silver robot with a large helmet, a large cannon attached to its right arm and a strange purple symbol on its chest. An evil smile crept along his face. “Ashura, I think this robot will prove useful. Transfer this silver robot to the Bood.

“At once Dr. Hell.”

Returning to Hell Island, the robot was transferred from the Bood to the maintenance bay inside the island fortress. Dr. Hell took a personal hand in examining this robot, unlike his Mechanical Beasts, this robot was an extraterrestrial. His computer was displaying strange characters from the robot’s memory he could not decipher, where are you from? He asked himself.

“Release me.” A voice spoke out.

“What?”

Dr. Hell looked over the platform he stood on over the robot, the robot red optics lit up. “He’s reactivating himself.”

“Release me, flesh creature!”

Dr. Hell smirked at the robots demands. “Why, you belong to Dr. Hell now. An instrument of my use.”

“I belong to no one! I am Megatron!” Megatron bellowed as he tried to move to his body with no success.

“I’ve disabled your body; you’ll do what I command! You’ll be agent of destruction.” Dr. Hell typed in a few commands to shut down Megatron’s cognitive functions. “You will destroy Mazinger Z and Koji Kabuto!”

Onboard the alien starship, another robot slowly returned online a blue robot with a red visor and silver mouthplate. Its systems ran internal check of its power level to bring it out from stasis lock. The robot slowly raised it head from the console it was laying against. “First order of business, revive the other Decepticons.” It said, then he pressed a button on his shoulder that opened his chest cavity, “Rumble, Frenzy. Eject.” Two cassettes popped out from his chest and transformed into two robots both identical except one was red and black and the other was blue and light purple.

“Hey, Soundwave. Geez you look like slag, what happen?” Rumble asked.

“Obviously we crashed after our attack on the Autobot starship in space. Before anything else, we must locate and reactivate the Decepticons on this ship. Megatron is top priority.”

“You’re the boss, Soundwave.” Frenzy replied with a mock salute.

 


	2. Mazin GO!

Chapter II: Mazin GO!

 

            Soundwave turned from the main computer facing the reactivated Decepticons with the exception of the Constructicons who he ordered to convert the Nemesis into a base of operations and conduct repairs. The main priority for the Decepticons was to find Megatron. “According to internal sensors Megatron was carried off by flesh creatures so we can rule out the Autobots.”

 

            “Who cares, now that Megatron is gone, I, Starscream, am the new leader!”

 

            “Negative. Megatron is still our leader.”

 

            “Says who, Soundwave!” Starscream shot back with his hands to his hips. Soundwave had more than enough dirt on Starscream to blackmail him into complying. But right now something more simplistic came to mind.

 

            “I do,” Soundwave replied in his usual monotone voice, “And this.” He pointed his blaster right at Starscream’s head. Suddenly Thundercracker raised his weapon, followed by Skywarp, Ramjet, Dirge, Thrust, Astrotrain, Blitzwing, the Stunticons, Buster and Hydra.

 

            “Well,” Starscream chuckled nervously at the display of Soundwave’s authority. “Now that you put it that way Soundwave, maybe it would be prudent to find our beloved Megatron.”

 

            Lowering his weapon, Soundwave was satisfied of his authority, now to important matters. “Decepticons, deploy and find Megatron!”  

 

            On the other side of the Pacific Ocean, another alien spacecraft laid dormant at the base of a volcano. Tectonic pressure in the Earth’s crust caused quaking and the cause the volcano to become active, inside the ship the geo-activity cause the ship’s computer to comeback online. Performing a self-diagnostic, the computer scanned the crew’s life signs. Opening a port outside the ship, the computer designated Teletraan-1 deployed several scout satellites to give the crew new alternate forms and conduct repair. Several repair drones activated repairing the first of the robotic crewmembers, giving it a new alternate form of a red semi-truck and silver trailer.

 

            Baron Ashura gave off a demonic laugh as he/she watched from his/her flying saucer of Dr. Hell new robotic slave, Megatron, fired his fusion cannon upon Tokyo. “Go Megatron! Show these pitiful humans the destructive power of Dr. Hell!  You will be destroyer of Mazinger Z.”

 

            Almost like a mindless robot Megatron destroyed everything in his path. His fusion cannon destroyed everything from defense forces to innocent civilians. Ashura loved the enormous power of this Decepticon

 

            “ROCKET PUNCH!” A voice boomed out from the fire destruction as a black fist slammed into Megatron’s face. Megatron stood to face whoever attacked with no emotion on his face. The fist reattached itself to the giant robot that fired it. 

 

            “Mazinger Z?” Ashura said, “Perfect. Megatron destroy Mazinger Z!” Ashura ordered the leader of the Decepticons. Obeying Ashura, Megatron charged for Mazinger slamming his fist into the robot.

 

            The Stunticons sped through the streets of Tokyo ramming anything that got in their way in their relentless search for Megatron. Motormaster grumbled at the restrictions Soundwave placed on him and his Stunticons, their orders were to find Megatron and don’t not engage in any unnecessary actions. “Slagging Soundwave!”

 

            “Hey, Motormaster, I’m picking up some signals nearby. I think I’ve found Megatron.” Dragstrip laughed as he accelerated down the street.

 

            “No I’ve found Megatron, loser!” Motormaster shot back, “And that’s what we’ll report to Soundwave. Stunticons let’s cause some mayhem!”

 

            “Breast fire!” Koji Kabuto yelled as he fired a beam attack from the red fins on Mazinger’s chest at Megatron. But Megatron just shook off the attack and fired his fusion cannon. “Shit! I can’t believe the punishment I’m giving this guy!” Koji exclaimed all of Mazinger’s weapons were useless against this robot. 

 

            Megatron raised his fusion cannon to fire off another shot, but two missiles struck in the back. He turned from Mazinger and headed towards a smaller female shaped robot. 

 

            At the controls of Aphrodite A, Sayaka Yumi first cheered at the direct hit at the giant robot that attacked her Koji, but then she panicked as Megatron approached her.  Sayaka pulled on the controls to back Aphrodite away but Megatron was far quicker that she realized; the robot grabbed her by the arm.

 

            “Now Megatron destroy Aphrodite A!” Ashura ordered. Complying Megatron tore Aphrodite A limb from limb.  Fluid spilled out in streams. Sayaka screamed in terror as Megatron wrapped his hand around Aphrodite A’s throat and slowly tearing the head off. 

 

            “SAYAKA!” Koji screamed as Megatron discarded Aphrodite A’s head and body.

 

            “Stunticons transform!” Motormaster ordered, the Stunticons transformed from their alternate modes and surrounded Megatron. “Megatron we’re here to help.”

 

            Ashura was surprised by this turn of events more of these robots have arrived. These robots were alien in origin, was there an entire race of these robots? More importantly these could strip away an important tool from him. “Megatron deal with these interlopers.”

 

            Megatron grabbed Motormaster’s arm tossed him into Mazinger Z. The rest of the Stunticons dove for whatever cover they could find as Megatron fired his fusion cannon and returned fire. “Wildrider to Soundwave! We’ve got a problem; Megatron is attacking us, request instructions!” Wildrider yelled into his comlink as he fired back at Megatron.

 

            At Decepticon Headquarters Soundwave in his usual calm took control of the situation, there was the possibility that Megatron could be controlled by an external force. “Stunticons subdue Megatron at all cost. You are authorized to merge.”

 

            “Now you’re talkin’!” Wildrider deactivated his comlink. “Motormaster, we’re ordered to go nuts!”

 

            “Stunticons unite to form Menasor!”

 

            All five Stunticons transformed into their alternate modes as they approached they began to transform into arms and legs connecting to Motormaster to become Menasor. “Robots that can combine with each other?” Ashura spoke to his/herself, possibly more powerful than Megatron.

 

            With a giant fist Menasor slammed Megatron into the ground, with repeated punches Megatron was render incapacitated. Menasor then turned his sights on Mazinger Z. For Menasor it is his fractured psyche that he was extremely dangerous and unpredictable with five different personalities fighting with each other. 

 

            “Photon beams!” Koji fired the beams from Mazinger’s eyes. The beams bounced off the giant combiner. In his rage Menasor proceeded to tear Mazinger apart. Koji was powerless as the giant robot tore off the red fins on his chest, broke off his arms and legs.

 

            “Thunder Break!” Another voice boomed from the sky and a lightning bolt struck Menasor causing him into dropping Mazinger.

 

            Koji looked up to see Great Mazinger piloted by his adopted brother Tetsuya Tsurugi. Drawing his Mazinger Blade, he fired the boosters of the scramble dash attached to its back, Great Mazinger sped for Menasor.  The Combiner drew his energo-sword blocking the Mazinger Blade. Skidding across the ground, Tetsuya regained the balance of Great Mazinger; he readied the Mazinger Blade to attack Menasor, but a shuttle came between them touching down near the fallen Megatron as the Stunticons separated back into their individual forms. “Constructicons get Megatron onboard, Stunticons provide cover fire!” Astrotrain ordered in his shuttle mode. The Constructicons Longhaul, Mixmaster and Bonecrusher each lifted Megatron and carried him into Astrotrain’s hold while Scrapper, Hook, Scavenger and the Stunticons continued firing at Great Mazinger, once Megatron was secured the remaining Decepticons boarded Astrotrain and took off.

 

           “How am I supposed to explain this to Dr. Hell!” Baron Ashura growled in frustration that he lost Megatron, a very powerful tool. Another failure for him/her. He/she ordered the pilot to withdraw from the combat area.

 

            From the cockpit of Great Mazinger, Tetsuya lifted his visor and wondered what the hell he just confronted; robots more powerful than even Great Mazinger and some that could change form or even combine. He had to dismiss the thoughts to help Boss Borot recover Mazinger Z and Aphrodite A.   

 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Megatron’s revenge

 

            The Nemesis’ repair bay was sealed off only to authorize personnel which only consisted of Soundwave, Hook and Bombshell. Soundwave wanted to analyze Megatron’s memory to ascertain what happen to him when the Decepticons were in stasis lock; who reprogrammed him and what was he fighting? “Bombshell, report.”

 

            “His higher Cerebro-functions have been disabled somehow. Basically his access to his core memory, cognitive functions even personality has been overridden. The Stunticons weren’t fighting Megatron but a mindless robot. I’m downloading his recent memory files to provide answers.”

 

            Soundwave took in what Bombshell reported, for what happen to Megatron it would take an expert in Cerebro-circuitry to basically override what made him Megatron. Despite being on a primitive planet he could readily dismiss the possibility, perhaps someone by ‘dumb luck’ managed to reprogram Megatron. He didn’t really need to bother Hook by asking his status especially the delicate work he was doing, while Scrapper was modest about his abilities, Hook’s confidence in his own abilities entered the area of egotism. All Soundwave could do is wait.

 

            Hours later, Hook finished his work by reattaching Megatron’s helmet to his head. “Hook is he?”

            

            “You should never doubt my skills, Soundwave.” Hook replied walking out of the repair bay.

 

            Megatron optics began glowing red; Soundwave noticed his body began to move. “Soundwave?” He looked to his most faithful and loyal lieutenant.

 

            “Yes, Megatron; do you remember what has happen to you?”

 

            “Everything,” Megatron sneered at the thought a flesh creature could control him like a mindless robot. It disgusted him to the very core of his spark. All there was left was brutal retribution. “Soundwave assemble the Decepticons at once!”

 

            “At once Megatron.”

 

            Inside the maintenance bay at the Photon lab, both the bodies of Mazinger Z and Aphrodite A were suspended from large hooks as the repair crews work at repairing both robots’ battle damage and attaching new limbs. On the other side, Great Mazinger was undergoing routine maintenance and new robot to replace Aphrodite A was being built. Called Venus A. “Under the circumstances, it could have been worse,” Professor Yumi told Koji, Sayaka, Tetsuya and Boss as he looked at the damaged Mazinger.

 

            “Professor, what were we fighting? It wasn’t like Dr. Hell’s normal Mechanical Beasts,” Koji asked, “And those five that combined into one robot?”

 

                 “I don’t know.” Professor Yumi could only answer. “Jun still downloading Mazinger’s sensor data. But judging what you three reported; I could surmise that these robots could be alien in origin.”

 

            “Alien, father?”

            

            “You mean like Grendizer?” 

 

            “Not exactly, Tetsuya, Grendizer still requires Duke Fleed as its pilot. These robots appear to be sentient.” Professor Yumi responded but the only question was if these robots were here for good or ill. Mazinger and Great Mazinger might not be up to the task.

 

            On Hell Island, Baron Ashura knelt before Dr. Hell at his throne. Dr. Hell wasn’t just upset at Ashura he was completely livid; he/she lost Megatron to other robots. “Forgive me, Dr. Hell, I wasn’t expecting other robots to show up, even less of five of them combining into one.”

 

            “Hmm, I didn’t expect something like that to occur.” Dr. Hell said. “Now we need find a robot to replace Megatron.”

 

            “Perhaps we can return to the ship where we’ve found Megatron and find some of those ‘combiners?’” Baron Ashura recommended.

 

            Dr. Hell stroked his beard in thought, Ashura had idea worth considering. Suddenly the throne room shook violently; knocking both Dr. Hell and Ashura to the ground. Running to a monitor, Dr. Hell activated the external cameras. “Attack! Spare no one!” Megatron ordered.

 

            Megatron returned to Dr. Hell but he brought along the rest of the Decepticons. “Ashura, deploy our Mechanical Beasts!”

 

            On the surface of Hell Island all of Dr. Hell’s Mechanical Beasts stood to face the Decepticons.

 

            One beast thundered for Blitzwing on four oversized spiked wheels firing beams from its eyes. Blitzwing only laughed as he transformed into a tank. “Welcome to the Inferno!” Blitzwing fired a blast from his turret slicing through its shoulder and right wheels.

 

            Ever the cruel trickster, Skywarp watched a robot in the form of a skeleton pulled a large angled blade from its head and charged at Skywarp. “Bye!” Quipped Skywarp as he teleported. Skidding to a stop the robot scanned for his target, only for the black and purple Decepticon to reappear behind it and open fire with both arm cannons in mid teleport.

 

            Brawl was more than elated for when Onslaught had no precise and detailed plan for once just wholesale destruction, just the way Brawl like it; just cut loose with Thrust, Dirge, Ramjet, Buster and Hydra providing air support for the Combaticons and Stunticons.

 

            Soundwave continued firing as he released all of his cassettes with Shockwave providing support.

 

            Most of Dr. Hell’s Mechanical Beasts were either destroyed of incapable of fighting for the Decepticons to pick off at their leisure. “Their defenses are broken, Constructicons merge for the kill!” Megatron ordered pulling his thumb across his throat.

 

            “CONSTRUCTICONS UNITE!” Scrapper ordered.

 

            Watching from the main monitor Dr. Hell, Baron Ashura and their minions watched as the Constructicons merged into the ultimate engine of destruction, Devastator. “Prepare for extermination!” The giant robot boomed pounding into the fake mountain with his massive fists.

 

            Storming the fortress, Blitzwing, the Combaticons and the Stunticons slaughtered Dr. Hell’s Iron Mask soldiers driving deeper into the base avoiding the rubble caused by Devastator. “Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp bring Dr. Hell and Baron Ashura to me!” Megatron ordered.

 

            “Megatron, the island has been subjugated; resistance has been dealt with.”

 

            “Excellent, Shockwave! Soon we will drain the earth dry of its resources. We will return to Cybertron and conquer the universe!”

 

            A grim smile came to Megatron as Thundercracker brought Dr. Hell and Baron Ashura before him. “Please spare my life, Megatron. I will serve you!” Ashura pleaded to Megatron much to the ire of Dr. Hell.

 

            “You wish to serve me?”

 

            “Yes,” He/she begged.

            

            “Then die!” Megatron grimly answered firing his fusion cannon killing Dr. Hell and Baron Ashura in an instant. “Those insects paid the ultimate price for trying to control me.” Megatron took his foot to grind whatever remained of Ashura and Dr. Hell into the ground. “Soundwave, begin drawing up plans for a new space cruiser.”

 

            “As you command, Megatron. We can concentrate the energy we capture into Energon cubes and store them in the new space cruiser.”

 

            Devastator separated back into the individual Constructicons. “Scrapper, tear this place apart for construction material and load it on to Astrotrain!”

 

            “Yes, Megatron,” Scrapper answered for the Constructicons.

 


	4. Grendizer GO!

Chapter IV: Grendizer GO!

 

Note: I’m going to play fast and loose with the continuity of Grendizer, since I had very little exposure to the series, and what I could find off of Youtube, fortunately there was one who posted the first 4 episodes with accurate English subtitling which gave me some more research material to work from.

 

            “This new planet is rich in sources of energy, but the Decepticons must know this to.” A red and blue robot spoke to several assembled robots in front of the buried starship. Inside three other robots worked reviving the other crewmembers of the starship. “Aerialbots.”

 

            “Right here, Prime.” The Aerialbot leader spoke up.

 

            “Silverbolt, take the Aerialbots and see if you can find the Decepticons.” Optimus Prime requested, “But don’t take any unnecessary risks, just find them.”

 

            “Don’t worry about us, Prime.” Silverbolt replied. Then Aerialbots leaped into the air and transformed into their jet forms speeding off. Prime stepped back into Autobot Headquarters, he faith in Silverbolt’s statement, but the Aerialbots were a fractured team given their flaws, but he chose Silverbolt as their leader so he concentrate on his troops rather than his fear of heights.

 

            During their patrol in the western part of the United States, Silverbolt could feel his acrophobia creeping in the back of central processing unit, but he more important things to worry about, making sure Fireflight’s mind doesn’t wander and crash into one of the other Aerialbots, Air Raid taking unnecessary actions that could endanger himself or the others, Slingshot just being a jerk in general; the only one he didn’t have to worry about was Skydive. 

 

            Duke Fleed, or better known by his alias Daisuke Umon, piloted Grendizer docked within the flight capable Spazer; he took in the sites of Texas, New Mexico and Arizona. It’s been months since he and his younger sister fled his home planet Fleed to his adopted home Earth. Hoping that here he and his sister would be safe in hiding and he would never have to pilot Grendizer, which he used to escape his home when it came under attack from the forces of King Vega. He hated the fact he had to fight when he wanted to live in peace, but there was no choice when the armies of King Vega followed him to Earth but to activate Grendizer to protect Earth alongside Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. 

 

            He picked up five jets on his radar, a Concord and four other fighters. His first thought it could be for an airshow, but his scanners weren’t picking up any life signs. _No one is flying these jets?_

 

            “Silverbolt, I’m picking up an object at 5 o’clock, range 2 miles. Unknown design.” Air Raid called in.

 

            “Could be the Decepticons; let’s investigate. Aerialbots move to intercept.”

 

            Duke Fleed positioned his robot to engage the fighters. In his mind, he figured these robots could have been dispatched by Gandel and Blaki, the chief lieutenants of King Vega. But there was no time to think about. “Hand Beams!” Aiming Grendizer’s arms a trio of energy beams shot from the back of the robot’s hands.

 

            “Scatter!” The Aerialbot commander ordered. As the five Autobots split up, Silverbolt was being pursued by the engaging robot.

 

            “Spin Saucer!” A red disc launched from the Spazer’s right wing, sprouting blades along its circumference going after Silverbolt.

 

            “Hold on, I have it!” Skydive transformed drawing a bead on the red bladed disc with his blaster. Taking in the windage and speed of the disc he opened fire.

 

            “Aerialbots, transform!”

 

            “What!” Fleed responded as the other robots changed into their robot forms. “Shoot in!” Pulling on a lever above his seat, the chair he sat in transferred Duke Fleed from the cockpit of the Spazer through Grendizer’s back into the cockpit in Grendizer’s head. “Dizer go!” Grendizer separated from the Spazer.

 

            “What in Primus’ name is that?!” Fireflight exclaimed at the 89 ft (30 meters) robot

 

            “Space Thunder!” A powerful electrical attack shot through the horns of Grendizer’s head. 

 

            “I think this guy is not playing around!” Air Raid said.

 

            “We shouldn’t either!” Slingshot shot back firing his blaster.

 

            “AERIALBOTS! TRANSFORM INTO SUPERION!”  

 

            When combining, it was more than a physical combination between Transformers but a mental one, the combined form draws on the strengths of each Transformer while suppressing their weaknesses to form a collective consciousness. The driving force behind Superion was the Aerialbots ingrained desire to protect all innocent life. But such as the Stunticons given their dysfunctional personalities (the fact that the weakness and insecurities of the other four Stunticons are constantly and cruelly assaulted by Motormaster) they form an unpredictable, rage filled monster that the Decepticons point towards the Autobots and unleash.

 

            Note: The inner thoughts of Superion are those of the individual Aerialbots

 

            _SB: Okay guys let’s take this slag out! But watch out for noncombatants._

_SS: Who cares!_

_SD: We do! We’re Autobots, Slingshot, not Decepticons!_

_AR: Guys, let’s keep it focused on our opponent. INCOMING!_

 

            The Robot launched his fist and forearm at Superion, the fins flipped over the fist to form blades; the fist came for the Autobot combiner, the blades sliced into his side. The pain felt by Silverbolt fed through the combined consciousness to the other four Aerialbots. Superion raised his weapon and returned fire. The shots struck the enemy robot in the chest causing some damage to it.

 

            _SB: Good shot Slingshot!_

_SS: Yeah! Let’s take him out!_

            “DIZER BEAMS!” Duke Fleed commanded firing twin beams from Grendizer’s eyes striking Superion in the head. The smoke cleared around the head of the Autobot combiner, with noticeable damage to Superion’s right optic and cheek. The giant robot was disoriented. “Time to finish this! DOUBLE HARKEN!” A bladed weapon shot out from both of Grendizer’s shoulders. In each hand, Grendizer brought the two ends together to form a single double-bladed weapon, charging for Superion, Grendizer slashed at combiner’s right arm.

 

            The four Aerialbots fought to maintain their combined form as Air Raid was severed from Superion. As he fell to the ground Air Raid transformed back into his robot mode revealing a gapping chest wound from Grendizer’s Double Harken. With the loss of Air Raid, Superion’s effectiveness was reduced to 80%. 

 

            _SB: I don’t know how much more we can out hold out._

_SD: Air Raid’s down we should……._

 

             Taking advantage of the combiner’s confusion, Grendizer made another attack with the Double Harken making a sweeping slash across Superion’s chest armor causing damage to the combiner and Silverbolt in particular.

 

            With damage inflicted to Silverbolt and Air Raid, the Aerialbots were unable to maintain their combined form; each of them transformed back into their individual forms, but Silverbolt crashed into the ground severely damaged. Skydive was the first to be at the side of the Aerialbot leader while Fireflight checked out Air Raid and got him back on his feet. “Skydive to Headquarters!” Skydive called into his commlink

 

            “This is Prime.”

 

            “Optimus, Silverbolt’s down; we were attacked by an unknown robot, possible Decepticon. But our defensive situation is not good and we require a medic.”

 

            “I’m dispatching Red Alert, Inferno, Smokescreen and Hoist to your location.”

 

            “Understood.”

 

            “When I get my…..” Slingshot grumbled clenching his fist

 

            “Now is not the time.” Skydive shot back, “I don’t think that was a Decepticon.”

 

            “How that’s Skydive,” Air Raid weakly asked.

 

            “I don’t know.”

 

            Landing Grendizer some distance away, Duke Fleed hiked to the Aerialbots’ location only armed with a direction microphone. He listened in on them. He was surprise that they were addressing each other by names and their concern for noncombatants. He first thought these were minions of King Vega, but their concern for human life. He had to ask himself what were the Decepticons? Suddenly a fire engine and chief’s car arrived with a race car and maintenance truck. Then they transformed. Red Alert ordered the area around Silverbolt and Air Raid to be secured as Hoist examined Silverbolt.

 

            “How bad is it Hoist?” Skydive asked

 

            “Pretty bad, we must get Silverbolt back to headquarters.”

 

 


	5. The Decepticons vs Double Mazingers

Chapter V: The Decepticons vs Double Mazingers

 

            Prime watched intensely at the main monitor of Teletraan I along with Perceptor and Prowl as they examined the downloaded memory files of the Aerialbots battling a strange earth robot. “Comments, Prowl, Perceptor?”

 

            “The technology is not Cybertronian.” The Autobot scientist answered

 

            “So we can rule out the Decepticons, unless Swindle is stupid and greedy enough to cross Megatron.” Prowl quipped, he was familiar with the profiles of most of the Decepticons, but both Starscream and Swindle usually stuck out for being opportunists, one for personal power, the other for material gain. He has read Ultra Magnus’ official data tracks vorns ago of pursuing Swindle for illegally selling Cybertronian technology offworld to both sides in wars. 

 

            “I never rule out the Decepticons, Prowl. Could it be possible that our technology can be reversed engineered, if discovered?” 

 

            “It’s always a possibly, Prime. If the species is technologically advanced enough to do it, then yes.” Perceptor replied as Jazz approached to the three Autobots assembled at Teletraan I. 

 

            “Jazz, anything to report?”

 

            “Yeah,” The special ops agent answered, “Dig this,” he typed a few commands into Teletraan to bring up a map of Earth. “Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Hound found an artificial island off the coast of an island called Japan maybe hundred kilometers or so,” Jazz reported pointing to a point inthe pacific. “It doesn’t show up on any of this planet’s navigational maps, so it was artificial, the place has been stripped when we got there, a real chop job.” 

 

            “Chop job?” Prowl questioned.

 

            “Yeah, Earth slang for a car that was stripped of valuable components, dig?”

 

            “Never mind that, Jazz,” Prime stepped in, “did Bumblebee, Cliffjumper and Hound find anything else?” 

 

            “Yeah, they found the remains of some pretty wacked out robots there.”

 

            “Wacked out?” Perceptor asked

 

            “Yeah, some weirdest, slagging robots I’ve ever seen, man.” 

 

            Prime processed the information that he gained from the three Autobots along with the information from the Aerialbots. “Jazz, organize a battle unit, we’re going after Decepticons.”

 

           The Autobots assembled outside of headquarters in front of Jazz and Optimus Prime. “Prowl!” Jazz called out.

 

           Prowl transformed into police patrol car

 

         “Trailbreaker!” Jazz called out and Trailbreaker transformed into a 4X4 truck

 

          “Wheeljack!” He called out next and Wheeljack transformed into race car. Next he called out to Ironhide, Mirage and Sunstreaker. “Sideswipe!” Sideswipe transformed into Lamborghini sports car. “Autobots, start your engines!”  The Autobots revved up their engines. Then Jazz turned to the Autobot leader. “Ready Prime!”

 

           “Let’s roll!” Optimus ordered before transforming into a red flat-nosed semi-truck with trailer and Jazz transformed into a Porsche 540. The Autobots moved out in pursuit of the Decepticons. 

 

            Circling over the Pacific Ocean, Laserbeak waited as a circular tower rose from the ocean. A passage opened like a drawbridge of a medieval castle. Flying through the entrance, he made his way to the elevator where Laserbeak could conserve the energy he had left in reserve by landing on the floor. The elevator reached the lowest level of the base he flew through the corridors one chamber he placed had several rows of CR (Cryonic Regeneration) pods. The CR pods were used to as a means of recharging or repairing Transformers and boosting those functions through nanotechnology. Also these pods contained several Decepticons that were still in stasis lock. The pods of these still inert Transformers were marked with the names of Drillhorn, Guyhawk, Hellbat, Jargua, Killbision and Leozack while the row on the other side had Doryu, Gairyu, Kakuryu, Rairyu, and Yokuryu. Laserbeak sped through the corridors to the command center where by instinct, Soundwave positioned himself to meet Laserbeak, pushing the button on his shoulder his chest opened as Laserbeak transformed into a cassette, Soundwave closed up his chest compartment after securing Laserbeak. “Megatron,” Soundwave announced to his leader and Shockwave, “Laserbeak has returned; he has found a source of energy.”

 

            “Excellent! Excellent!” Megatron smiled at Laserbeak’s report.

 

            Off the southern coast of Japan, workers of an offshore oil rig worked a normal day’s work bringing oil from the deposits in the ocean’s floor, even though the breakthroughs in energy production for a sustainable energy source were being discovered at the Photonic Energy Labs, the planet’s inhabitants still relied on fossil fuels. 

 

            “Dive! Dive!” Megatron ordered his Decepticons as they approached the oil rig. He grimly smiled that the oil was a start to power their new space cruiser and for the Decepticon cause back on Cybertron.

 

            The oil workers were stunned at the giant robots touching down, most were familiar with the silver robot since it was the same that took on both Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger in Tokyo. While most of the workers grab whatever tools they had to throw at the robots to drive them off the rig, security forces drew their weapons and open fire at the Megatron. To Megatron these were less than insect bites to him as he picked up a large piece of pipe and threw it at the fleeing humans who dove into the water. “Thundercracker, Skywarp, Hydra, Buster prepare the oil storage tanks for transfer.”

 

            The four Decepticons grabbed at the pipes gushing oil onto the platform. “Soundwave prepare the Energon Cubes!”

 

            Transparent cubes soon were being formed from Soundwave’s chest. While Astrotrain transformed into shuttle to carry the Energon Cubes to the space cruiser construction site.

 

            At the Photonic Energy Lab Koji rushed into the situation room followed by Tetsuya, Sayaka and Boss as Professor Yumi and Jun were monitoring the situation. “An oil rig is being attacked by robots, being lead by the same Mazinger Z faced the other day.”

 

            “”Dr. Hell…” Koji grumbled, if the robot known as Megatron was a part of this attack then Dr. Hell and Baron Ashura were not too far behind. He hoped Mazinger Z was strong enough to take on these robots. 

 

            “We’re leaving now, Professor.” Tetsuya stepped in.

 

            “MAZIN GO!” Koji yelled out as the pool at the Photon Energy Lab drained as floor opened up and on a lift Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger were raised back-to-back. “PILEDER ON!” Koji docked his Hover Pileder into Mazinger’s head activating the Super Robot.

 

            “MAZIN GO!” Tetsuya yelled, from the cockpit of his Brain Condor. “FIRE ON!” The Brain Condor docked into the head of Great Mazinger. “Scramble Dash!” Tetsuya activated the flight pack that came out from Great Mazinger’s back fully deployed the wings sprouted out giving Great Mazinger flight capabilities.

 

           A launch ramp rose near the lab as Mazinger Z’s Jet Scrander was moved the hanger at the end of the ramp. Mazinger Z ran at a full gallop with the Jet Scrander closing behind it. “SCRANDER CROSS!” Koji commanded firing Mazinger’s jump jets, the Jet Scander connecting by clamping around Mazinger Z’s waist.

 

            As Sayaka deployed in Venus A another Scrander launched, the Venus Scrander, deployed giving her robot full flight. “Come on Boss!” Sayaka chided, “Or we’ll leave you behind.”

 

            “Oh yeah, I can’t wait to show those robots what my Borot can do to them!” Boss shot back behind the wheel of his robot.

 

            Sayaka giggled at Boss’ declaration as Venus A moved to grab Borot’s arms and carry him.

 

            Thundercracker finished filling another stack of three Energon Cubes before he compressed the cubes for greater storage on Astrotrain. Starscream was elated rather prematurely about getting off this worthless rock of a planet. “We did it! We did it Megatron! The energy is ours! We can go back to Cybertron!”

 

            “You fool, Starscream!” Megatron harshly spoke to his Lieutenant. “This is but a small fraction of the energy we need! We must suck this planet dry!”

 

            “ROCKET PUNCH!” Both Megatron and Starscream turned to see a black fist flying their way, Megatron sidestep while the fist slammed into Starscream’s chest knocking the Seeker on his back. Accessing his memory files, he recalled Dr. Hell and Baron Ashura referring to these two robots confronting him as Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger.  

 

            “Decepticons, protect the Energon cubes!” 

 

            “Rumble, Frenzy engage the enemy!” Soundwave commanded as pressed the eject button on his shoulder. “Operation warfare. Eject!” 

 

            Boss Borot slammed to a halt as two cassettes launched from the Decepticons chest. “You’re attacking me with cassettes?!” Boss laughed as the two cassettes transformed into Rumble and Frenzy. “Borot Hissatsu Hip Attack!” Boss Borot leapt into the air over Rumble and Frenzy rapidly coming down ass first!”

 

            “Is this worthless slag kiddin’?” Rumble drily quipped to Frenzy as both Rumble and Frenzy transformed their arms into pile drivers. As Borot the two Decepticons each slammed a pile driver into Borot to use his momentum against the robot and flung him into the ocean with Boss screaming obscenities along the way.

 

            “Makes ya wish for the Autobots to be functioning, least they put up a fight.” Frenzy shot back jerking his thumb to the floating Borot before being slammed by a pair of missiles from Venus A.    

 

            “Buster! Hydra! Transform and escort Astrotrain to the construction site! Astrotrain take off!” Megatron ordered as he tossed Venus A into the water.

 

            Firing his boosters, Astrotrain in shuttle mode took off, while Buster and Hydra leapt off the platform and transformed flying after the Triplechanger.

 

            “IT’S THE AUTOBOTS!” Starscream as a group of robots approached the oil rig from the air. He couldn’t believe his optics, last he remember was the Autobot starship crashing to earth 4 million years ago just before the Nemesis crashed as well; now he had to deal with Autobots  along with the dual Mazingers.

 

            Both Mazinger and Great Mazinger turned to see the arrival of additional robots that one called the Autobots

            

            “Decepticons transform! TRANSFORM!” Megatron ordered as he transformed into a Walther P-38 in Starscream’s hand. Drawing a bead on the red robot, Starscream pulled the trigger. 

 

            Dodging the blasts, the Autobots flew for the platform with Jazz, Wheeljack and Huffer the first to touch down and charge for the Decepticons. “What the hell is going on, Tetsuya?!” Koji exclaimed as to it was turning into a regular Super Robot convention wondering who does he engage.

 

            “Don’t interfere, Prime!” Megatron warned his eternal nemesis, no matter how many eons have past or battle fought. His endless dual with Optimus Prime continues. 

 

            “Give it up, Megatron!” Prime shot back as he grappled with the Decepticon leader.

 

            “The universe is mine!”

 

            “IRON CUTTER!” Mazinger raised its right arm to fire a rocket punch but two blades popped out from the sides as the fist launched from Mazinger Z flying through the air damaging Thrust, Ramjet, Thundercracker and the Autobot known as Ironhide before returning to Mazinger Z. 

 

            “Hey, watch where you’re firing that thing!” Ironhide drawled placing his hand on his damaged right side.

 

            Prowl traded shots with Dirge who hid behind an empty oil storage tank.

 

            “BREAST BURN!” Tetsuya yelled as Great Mazinger floated above the platform, from the red V-fin on Great Mazinger chest a powerful blast of thermal energy was released at the remaining Energon Cubes. Thundercracker stopped himself and Viewfinder from reaching the Energon Cubes or else they would have been annihilated by Great Mazinger.

 

            Note: In the original Transformers series was a group of three Decepticons collectively called Reflector who were in a handful of episodes such as “More Than Meets the Eye” and “the Ultimate Doom,” but there was a toy you could get through mail-order which each robot had a separate name and background. Their names were Spector, Viewfinder and Spyglass.

 

            From his high perch on a heavy crane, Laserbeak spied his leader fighting Optimus Prime, he was coward preferring to spy or fight from afar but his duty to his Decepticon leader overrode the cowardice within Laserbeak. Launching from the crane, the Decepticon spy swooped in between Megatron and Optimus Prime. Diving into Prime’s face he hope he could drive his talons into the Autobot Leader doing significant damage, but he drove him back towards the edge of the platform. If Laserbeak could, he would smile at the service to his leader, he was often praised by Megatron for being one of the few Decepticons who did not fail him.

 

            “So long Prime! Have a nice swim!” Megatron laughed as he fired his fusion cannon at the platform supports. Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger, Venus A, the Autobots and whatever oil workers remaining tumbled down into the oil soaked water. 

 

            “Here’s something to keep you warm!” Firing again, Megatron ignited the oil in the water creating a massive fire engulfing the water and surrounding oil platform. 

 

            Optimus frowned underneath his mouth plate as he heard the cackle of his nemesis ring through his audio receptors. _How many more innocent lifeforms have to die in your mad ambitions Megatron!_ Prime wondered; he has seen innocent Cybertronians brutally mistreated under the heel of the Decepticons, he did not want to see these lifeforms known as humans to suffer the fate of a Decepticons conquered world.    

  

            Sayaka screamed as debris and girders fell around her robot pinning her down and unable to move. “SAYAKA!” Both Tetsuya and Koji screamed as they watched her being trapped by the debris, but then a red robot swam to her to rescue Venus A. The fire was spreading towards the trapped robot.

 

            “Can’t lift it! Too heavy!” Prime grunted and strained as he tried to lift the girders to free the trapped Venus A. “Grab onto me and keep your head above water!”

 

            “My arm!” Panicked Huffer as he tried to move his arm. Covered in oil and trapped within debris, Huffer knew going after the Decepticons was a bad idea but no one ever listens to him. “It’s jammed in here! I can’t get it out!”

 

            “I’ll cut ya loose, Huffer! Don’t panic!” The Autobot known as Brawn reassured the Autobot engineer as he swam towards him. 

 

            “There are two things I really hate Brawn!” Huffer said as he watched Brawn’s right hand retract for a cutting torch its place. Hoping Brawn’s precision wasn’t off; he was on his first step to the Inferno being covered in oil.

 

            “Yeah! What are they!”

 

            “Fire and water!”

 

            “Great you’re in the right place you slaggin’ moron!” Brawn sarcastically shot back as he finished cutting Huffer loose. “There!”

 

            “Thanks Brawn! Let’s take off!” 

 

            Optimus Prime still continued to try freeing Venus A from the confines of the debris, but his optics picked up the rapidly spreading fire as the more oil of igniting around them. “Trailbreaker!”

 

            “Here, Prime!” The Autobot waved from the capsized oil rig as he assisted rescuing the workers.

 

            “Activate your forcefield and take a shot at that fire!” Prime ordered.

 

            “I’ll give him a hand!” Wheeljack took off after Trailbreaker. The Autobot defensive strategist erected at force field around the wreck the oil platform. It was large one and he didn’t know if his fuel reserves would hold out, because the larger the field the more energy it would use. But he had to try to hold out. 

 

            “Wheeljack, hurry up! I can’t hold this up much longer!” Trailbreaker strained as his fuel was rapidly draining maintaining his forcefield. 

 

            Wheeljack tried to double his efforts take out the fire with his fire suppressor but the fire kept spreading. Both Mazinger and Great Mazinger watched as these robots were trying to save the rig workers as best they can. “Koji, we just can’t stand around! Scramble Dash!” Great Mazinger launched into the air. “Great Typhoon!” Gusts of air launched from Great Mazinger’s mouth grill.

 

            “Right, Tetsuya!” Koji shot back. Mazinger leapt into the air firing the jets of the Jet Scander. “Reitou Hurricane!” Gusts of intense cold air flew from the mouth grill of Mazinger Z. The combined Great Typhoon, Reitou Hurricane and Wheeljack’s fire suppression were enough to squelch out the fires.

 

            Prime finally managed to free Venus A from the debris. Sayaka manipulated the controls to have Venus A climb onto the Autobot’s back.

 

            “Catch!” Jazz yelled from the destroyed platform, his left hand retracted and in its place a grappling hook shot forth allowing Prime to catch it. Jazz reeled in both Prime and Venus A back to the platform.

 

            “Hey! Could someone help me! Kabuto, you miserable bastard!” Both Cliffjumper and Bumblebee heard in the distance. Bumblebee noticed a robot still struggling to stay afloat.

 

            “Hey, Bumblebee why don’t you go and save laughing bot over there!” Cliffjumper chuckled to the yellow Autobot. 

 

            Nodding Bumblebee dove into the water and swam for Boss Borot. “Hold on I got you!” Bumblebee noticed a smaller figure sticking out from the robot’s mouth grill. “What in Primus’ name?” Bumblebee questioned. “I’ve heard of Headmasters* but this is ridiculous!”

 

            “What have you ever seen a human before?” Boss yelled As Bumblebee help Boss Borot back to the wreck platform.

 

            “What are you?” Koji asked through Mazinger Z’s loudspeaker

 

            “We’re Autobots, we’re from Cybertron. A planet far from Earth.”

 

            None of the four robot pilots could believe what they were hearing but these robots appeared to be more advanced and sophisticated than any of the robots sent forth by Dr. Hell. “Then what were those robots, they didn’t belong to Dr. Hell?”

 

            “Dr. Hell? Those who try to harm you are called Decepticons. We must stop them before they destroy your world.”

 

            “What about you, once these ‘Decepticons’ are done with; will you try taking over this planet?” Tetsuya asked as he activated a single Mazinger Blade.

 

            Ironhide ready his weapon and pointed it Great Mazinger to protect his leader and friend. “Lower the sword or ya going to be heading for the junk yard!”

 

            “Lower your weapon, Ironhide. They do have every right to mistrust us.”

 

            “But Prime?!” 

 

            “That’s an order Ironhide!” Prime firmly told him which Ironhide capitulated. Then he turned to Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger. “We’re not conquerors; we Autobots fight for freedom, not just for Cybertronians, but for all species that the Decepticons try to exploit and conquer.”   

 

 


	6. Chapter VI

Chapter VI      

            In a darken computer room, Daisuke Umon sat in front of his computer terminal studying the recent data he downloaded from Grendizer. As he watched the computer was running a detailed analysis of the robots he encountered. After a few minutes the computer reported unknown robots, no data on file. Leaning back in his chair he wondered; he remembered years ago on Fleed hearing rumors, mainly from old timers, of robotic lifeforms living in the galaxy but there was no proof; he had to laugh much like humans, Fleedians were thought to be the only sentient life in the universe. He had a feeling there was one place where he could find his answers.

 

            “Brother?” He heard a voice down the hall as he walked out of the computer room. He saw Maria Fleed, his sister running down the hall. “You weren’t in your room,”

  
“I was looking into something,” He told his sister, “Now I have to go.”

 

“Go? Go where?”

 

“Home,” Duke Fleed simply answered, “There questions I need answered and only there will I find them.”

 

“But you know if King Vega finds you there he will kill you?!”   

 

“I know, I will return.”

 

            Returning to Autobot Headquarters with the dual Mazingers, Boss Borot and Venus A; Optimus Prime felt it was appropriate to give Koji and his friends an explanation.

 

            For untold millennia, Cybertron was once home to a peaceful and prosperous culture. But it was not without its problems: the Cybertronian High Council ruled the planet and Cybertronians were governed by a caste system. All wanted freedom, but to obtain that freedom some wanted a peaceful change while others wanted it by force which became a lust for power. A laborer turned gladiator named Megatron used the discontent of the lower castes to stir a revolution and they began calling themselves Decepticons. Revolution begat terrorism, terrorism begat war, a war that would consume the planet and the stars; the Autobots wanted freedom which is a right of all sentient beings; but did not believe that violence, terrorism and open war were the solution. In the end the only recourse for the Autobots was to fight; in Cybertron’s defense. In the end the war left Cybertron exhausted, our resources reduced to almost nothing. The core of our planet that houses Vector Sigma, a computer that controls Cybertron, and the last vestiges of Primus’ essence began what was to be known as the ‘Great Shutdown.’ In order to ensure the survival of the Cybertronians, the Autobots took to the stars to find new sources of energy some remained to fight. 

 

            “My Autobots and I set forth to find such energy we did not take into account the Decepticons following us or drawing mankind into our war. This should not be your war.”

 

            “But it is now!” Koji answered. “Dr. Hell unleashed Megatron on us, it makes this our problem.”

 

            “Hmm,” Optimus mused Koji’s declaration, rubbing his hand against his chin. The last thing he wanted to do was get the humans in involved in Cybertron’s civil war; but it appears the robots Mazinger Z and Great Mazinger can hold their own against the Decepticons. But he was troubled by the mysterious robot that attacked the Aerialbots the other day.

 

            Duke Fleed landed Grendizer in a bombed out residential district near the royal palace. Removing his helmet, he surveyed the ruins that was once his home planet. Places he and his sister grew up and played. Replacing his helmet back on his head, he drew a handgun from its holster. He didn’t know if there were any citizens in still around or how many of King Vega’s troops were around the palace, but he heeded his sister’s warning about being careful. Heading for the palace his next move was the royal archives.

 

            Soundwave waited in his alternate mode hidden out sight from prying eyes while Laserbeak and Buzzsaw reconnoitered the Photonic Energy Lab. It was primitive by Cybertronian standards but the generator could possibly provide limitless energy for the Decepticons; he researched as much of Professor Yumi’s work from Dr. Hell’s files before his island was dismantled and used as building material by the Constructicons.

            

            Detecting Laserbeak and Buzzsaw presence, Soundwave transformed back into his robot form, he opened his chest cavity as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw transformed back into cassettes and landed inside Soundwave; once they were secured, the communications officer took off for Decepticon headquarters.

 

            In the royal archives, Duke Fleed sifted through hundreds of records trying to cross match with anything from Grendizer’s data. He rubbed his eyes resisting the urge to sleep until a match was found a match in the archives, the red emblem on the chest belong to a faction of robots that visited Fleed a thousand years ago called Autobots led by one known as Star Saber. The Fleedians joined the Autobots to drive the Decepticons under Deszaras from Fleed and a promise from Star Saber to leave in peace. In the aftermath, Grendizer was a prototype for a series of guardian robots if the Decepticons were to return to Fleed.

 

            Duke Fleed sat back in his chair, could that battle he had the other day was a mistake and those were Autobots he’d fought; as a member of the royal family he had to uphold the debt to Star Saber for protecting Fleed and its people. Now the Decepticons were a threat to Earth.

 

            Entering the command center, Soundwave found Megatron conferring with Shockwave about the schedule of the Victory’s construction as well as the repairs to the Decepticon warriors in the CR units. “A few more cycles and the warriors will be fully functional. Primitive as the equipment Dr. Hell used to construct his Mechanical Beast is has proven most efficient, Megatron.”

 

            “Yes, Deszaras’ minions will prove most useful. He took a few of our warriors to hunt down Star Saber eons ago.” Megatron mentioned; He still remembered the argument he had with Deszaras about pursuing Star Saber over the destruction of the Autobots as a whole. Before departing he left the Dinoforce and the Chestforce with Megatron while taking Sixshot, Bomb-Burst, Skullgrin and Sub-marauder with him. The fate of Deszaras was unknown to Megatron. Dismissing his wayward Decepticon field commander, he caught Soundwave out of the corner of his optic.

 

            “Megatron.”

 

            “Ah, Soundwave, report.”

 

            “I’ve completed surveying the Photonic Energy Lab.” Soundwave answered as he ejected Laserbeak and Buzzsaw in their cassette forms from his chest and into the main computer’s data interface port. The main screen showed detailed scans of the Photonic Energy Lab including the location of the Photonic generator. “Excellent. Soundwave summon the Constructicons at once!”

 

            “Yes, Megtron.”

 

            “We attack the Photonic Lab at sunrise!”    


	7. Danger at the Photonic Energy Lab!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: From author: Once again I’m taking some liberties with the Mazinger Z storyline with my addition of Minerva X; even though the robot, was for all intents and purposes,was destroyed after episode 38 of the original TV show according to Minerva X’s Wikipedia article, I felt that the Photonic Energy Lab shouldn’t be totally defenseless and Jun was the robot pilot of Venus A in the Great Mazinger series as well as subsequent productions. Also I’m going to include a bit of technology from Transformers: Prime.

At the Photonic Energy Lab, Professor Yumi stepped out on the observation deck with a cup of coffee; the last couple of days were a wreck being in long meetings with Dr. Umon and Professor Saotome chaired by the Defense Minister of the Decepticon threat and determined if the Autobots were friend or foe. Koji, Tetsuya and Sayaka were with the Autobots he last heard and Daisuke hasn’t been heard from in several days. As he sipped his coffee as he thought he heard the sound of jets. The sight of nine jets took by surprise.

 

            In the control center, Jun was already on the radio trying contact the unidentified aircrafts. “To unidentified aircraft; you’ve have entered restricted airspace. Identify yourselves and change course, now!” Her eyes narrowed as she heard high pitched laughing over her headset.

 

            “Don’t worry, we’re just here to make a pick-up!” Laughed the voice. Jun saw the nine jets heading straight for the lab and open fire: quickly she raised the photonic barrier around the lab as several objects approached from the ground. Touching down Megatron watched the barrier being erected around the lab. “Soundwave dispatch Rumble and Frenzy!”

 

            Opening his chest cavity, Soundwave released Rumble and Frenzy. The two transformed as the hit the ground. “Rumble, Frenzy. Activate pile drivers. Operation: Destruction.”

 

            “Constructicons, Combaticons, Stunticons merge and destroy!”

 

            The three Decepticon combiners transformed and merged into their individual combined forms as the other Decepticons assaulted the barrier surrounding the lab. Devastator and Menasor pounded the barrier with powerful fists while Bruticus unleashed the combined firepower of all five Combaticons.

 

            “Professor, I’ve ordered the work crew to speed up prepping Minerva X for battle.”

 

            “Jun, you can’t be serious going out there by yourself.”

 

            “What choice do we have, Professor, we can’t wait for Koji or Tetsuya. At least we can buy some time.”

 

            Professor Yumi sighed they had no choice, “Okay Jun ready Minerva X for battle while I try to get Koji and Tetsuya.”  

 

            Jazz stood before Teletraan 1 monitoring for the Decepticons. “hey, Teletraan is picking up an SOS from a Professor Yumi.”

 

            “The lab’s under attack.” Koji surmised

            

            “Could be the Decepticons alright; I’ll tell Prime.”

 

            “MAZIN GO!” Jun exclaimed as she docked the hover Pileder in Minerva X’s head. “PILEDER ON!” Originally Minerva X was designed by Professor Juzou Kabuto, but the plans were stolen by Dr. Hell and built to be used against Mazinger Z. Instead of a pilot, Minerva X had a sophisticated AI which turned against Dr. Hell and the robot was recovered by the Photonic Energy Lab where the robot was rebuilt and refitted with a photonic reactor and super-alloy Z; X’s AI was removed to accommodate a Pileder. 

            Jun locked on the first Decepticon she saw, Blitzwing and Astrotrain. “Photon beams!” A pair of energy beams shot of Minerva X’s eyes striking Blitzwing square in the chest.

 

            “Astrotrain link up with the Constructicons, I’ll deal with this miserable scrap!” Blitzwing cursed as he charged at the robot with laser rifle in hand.

 

            “Right, she all yours Blitzwing.”

 

            Sidestepping the charging Triplechanger, Minerva X launched a rocket punch at Blitzwing’s head sending crashing to the ground head first.

 

            “Prime, I must strongly recommend against this, “Ratchet advised as he and Optimus approached the assembled Autobots. “The Groundbridge hasn’t even been tested. You could wind somewhere else or with severe damage; and I can’t even think it will do to human tissue.”

 

            “I understand your objections, Ratchet, but we have no choice; we cannot allow Megatron to get his hands on the Photonic generator. I want you, Red Alert and Hoist to look after the Aerialbots and man the Groundbridge.”

 

            Ratchet reluctantly pulled the lever activating the Groundbridge. A swirling green and white vortex opened before the Autobots and the Mazinger robots. “Autobots transform and roll out!” Prime ordered as he transformed. The Autobots entered the Groundbridge vortex with the Mazinger robots running right behind them.

 

            Jun sighed in exasperation as Minerva X collapsed to one knee under attack by the Decepticon Seekers. “Breast fire!” a powerful blast shot from the red fins on X’s chest. The blast damaged Thundercracker and nearly striking Skywarp if he hadn’t teleported. The black and purple Seeker appeared behind Minerva X and shot the robot in the back. Blood ran from Jun’s head after hitting the controls when Minerva X collapsed. “Koji…Tetsuya…hurry.” Jun weakly said.

 

            “Autobots accelerate!” Prime ordered

 

            “Constructicons, separate and captured the Photonic generator!” Megatron ordered, “Stunticons, Combaticons return to the construction site!” Megatron approached the Energy Lab as Minerva X tried to grab Megatron’s leg. “Miserable flesh creature! You think you can challenge the Decepticons?!” Megatron kicked Minerva X’s midsection sending the robot skidding into the lab. Grabbing the robot by the neck, Megatron wrapped his grip around Jun’s Pileder. “I’m going to end your existence!”

 

            “Stick it in neutral, Megatron! You’re not going anywhere!” Prime ordered aiming his laser rifle.

 

            “Try and stop me, Prime!” Megatron declared, he tossed aside Minerva X as if it was a worthless piece of garbage. Megatron would have derived greater pleasure from Optimus’ destruction rather than some crude earth robot.    

 

            “Koji, Tetsuya…” Jun sighed in relief as she saw Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger and Venus A rush up to her. “Jun, can you still stand?” Sayaka asked

 

          “Yeah,” Jun answered as she manipulated the controls getting Minerva X to stand. “I can still fight even though the Decepticons knocked me around a bit.”

 

            “Let’s get to work then. We can’t leave this all to the Autobots!” Koji said, charging Mazinger Z at Soundwave.

 

            “Mazin Blade!” Tetsuya commanded, a sword popped from Great Mazinger’s leg. Blitzwing drew his Energo-Sword; he stood bearing the wound from Minvera X’s photon beams.

 

            “I’m ready for round 2,” Boss grinned charging Boss Borot at Rumble and Frenzy. The two small Decepticons readied their piledrivers. “Try this! **RUST HURRICANE!** ”A blast of wind carrying corrosive particles, not as powerful as Mazinger Z, Minerva X’s or Great Mazinger’s Great Typhoon, shot out of Borot’s mouth grille enveloped the two. The particles began to corrode their body amor.

 

            “Slag, it’s like being eaten by Scraplets!” Rumble complained.

 

            “Oh, yeah!” Boss cheered

 

            “Hey save some for me!” quipped Brawn diving into the fray.

 

            “Rumble, Frenzy. Retreat!” Soundwave ordered. Heeding Soundwave’s orders the two took to the air for Decepticon Headquarters. Some might claim Soundwave had no real emotions but he does has genuine concern for his cassettes even tending to their repairs or rescuing them when in trouble: Megatron is the only who truly understood Soundwave; besides acting as a counterbalance to Starscream.   

 

            “Photon beam!” Powerful energy beams shot out of Venus A’s eyes striking Hydra in the chest and head.

 

            “Hydra!” Buster called out to his partner. Transforming, Buster took to the air screaming for Venus A. “Eat this flesh creature!” Buster unleashed a pair of missiles.

 

            Sayaka covered herself bracing for the impact. Suddenly a black form go in front of her, Great Mazinger. “Breast Burn!” Tetsuya commanded unleashing the powerful thermal attack from Great’s chest. The blast nearly crippled Buster. Taking the full brunt of the attack, it took most of his remaining energy reserves to stay in the air.

 

            Seeing Buster’s peril, Hydra transformed. “Wing cross!” He commanded and the two docked with each other to form the Darkwings and allowing them to escape.

 

            Megatron slammed Optimus Prime into the ground, pressing his foot against Prime’s throat. “Any last words!”

 

            “None you want to hear Megatron!”

 

            “Nothing can stop me now! Not even you!”

 

            Starscream readied his arm cannon as he noticed Wheeljack, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Minerva X rushing for the Constructicons and Astrotrain. “So long Autobots, here’s one Starscream been saving for you!” Starscream quipped firing his arm cannon. Several shots went astray nearly hitting Longhaul and Bonecrusher.

 

            “Get that generator onboard!” Scrapper ordered trying to fend off the Autobots with Mixmaster, Ramjet, Dirge and Thrust.

 

            “You idiot, Starscream! Escort Astrotrain out of here!” Megatron ordered before being tackled by Prime.

 

            “You destroy everything you touch, Megatron!” Prime said as his right hand retracted and was replaced with an axe.

            

            Megatron grinned as his left hand was replaced by spiked flail. “Because everything I touch is food for my hunger! My hunger for power!”

 

            “No! I’m going to end your hunger once and for all!” Prime declared with a swipe of his axe to Megatron’s head.

 

            With his free hand, Megatron ran his hand against the gash in his helmet which was leaking a little Energon from his head. Once again Megatron just smiled. “Almost Prime, but almost doesn’t get the job. You can’t stop me!”

 

            “You’re old Megatron! Yesterday’s model ready for the scrap heap!” Prime shot back as the two traded blows. 

 

            “We’ll see who’s ready for the scrapheap!”

 

            “Junk! That’s what you are junk!” Prime continue to goad Megatron’s anger, pride and ego. Several hits from Megatron knocked Prime to his knees, using his axe to deflect Megatron’s flail and get back on his feet and counterattack.

 

            “Silence!” Megatron demanded swinging his flail into Prime. “When I get through you, Prime, there won’t be any pieces to sort out!”

 

            The three Constructicons continued to fend out the Autobots and Minerva X as Longhaul, Bonecrusher and Scavenger finished securing the photonic generator on Astrotrain. “Generator secured. Astrotrain take off!” Scrapper ordered as he was the last to board the Triplechanger.

 

           Firing his main engines blasted past the Autobots and Minerva X flying away from the Photonic Energy Lab. Distracted Prime watched Astrotrain’s escape. Seeing an opportunity, Megatron took a swing at his opponent, knocking Prime to the ground. “Who’s the scrap metal now Prime? You’ll never stop us!” Megatron laughed as he took to the air joining up with his victorious Decepticons.

 

            Prime frowned underneath his mouthplate, Megatron laughter ringing through his audio receptors. He had to turn his attention to Professor Yumi of the Photonic energy lab. “I’m sorry we couldn’t stop the Decepticons.”

 

            “You did your best… I’m sorry, what was your name?”

 

            “I’m Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.”

 

            “I hope you can recover the photonic generator, it was designed for the benefit of mankind.”

 

            “I promise we’ll recover your generator.” Prime told Professor Yumi before activating his comlink. “Ratchet, we need a bridge.”

 

            “Maybe we should repair our ship and go back to Cybertron. Forget about the Decepticons.” Mirage suggested

 

            “We can’t do that Mirage,” Prime answered. He wished he could have persuaded Megatron from his path of evil when he was Orion Pax but there was no alternative but to fight. “If Megatron succeeds here, he would be impossible to beat on Cybertron. Besides the Ark is no longer space worthy.”

            

            “But we’re not fighters like they are, Prime!” Huffer complained

 

            “We must have courage Huffer, we cannot ignore the danger; we must conquer it. Nor can let Koji and his friends fight on alone.”

 

            But Prime couldn’t help but sympathize with Huffer, he wasn’t a warrior, he was an engineer. Only a handful Autobots were actual warriors. Before becoming a Prime, Optimus was Orion Pax a clerk at the Iacon Archives. Before inheriting the wisdom of the Primes he felt open warfare was abhorrent and Megatron’s aims, before it became a lust for power, should have never taken sparks. His last remaining hope would be that the Decepticons to abandon their lust for conquest; reject Megatron and sue for peace. He sighed, thinking about the cost the eons old civil war has taken as the ground bridge vortex opened. “Autobots, return to base.”   

 


	8. Grendizer Vs the Decepticons

Chapter VIII: Grendizer Vs the Decepticons

 

          All over the world, the Decepticons struck any and all sources of energy, power plants, oil fields; the Decepticons attacked the Getter base to harvest the Getter Rays into energon cubes.

 

         "Space cruiser nearly completed" Soundwave reported as he and Megatron rode down a gantry elevator. Megatron arrived to oversee the final construction of the _Victory_.

 

          "And the energon cubes?"

 

          "3000 astroliters more required."

 

         “One more strike is needed, Soundwave,” Megatron surmised. Even with the Photonic Generator pumping out Energon cubes it still wasn’t enough to take back to Cybertron. Walking off the platform with Soundwave to see Starscream draining several Energon cubes hooked to a gun platform firing at a hilltop in the distance.

 

          “Starscream, what are you doing!” Megatron demanded his red optics flaring in anger.

 

          “Testing the Energon cubes. They work!”

 

          “Of course they work, you idiot!”

 

          “You didn’t know, you didn’t test them. I proved it!”

 

           “What you proved was your own stupidity!”

 

           "Megatron, rocket fuel is a highly concentrated form of energy.” Soundwave stepped in. He never trusted Starscream and was tempted to give him a face full of blaster but he still served a purpose to the Decepticons, self serving that may be

 

           “Excellent Soundwave, you never cease not to disappoint me.” Megatron said before drawing his ire back to Starscream. “Unlike someone else!”

 

            “Don’t push me Megatron, my desire for power is as great as yours!”

 

            “Power flows to the one who knows how to wield it. Desire alone is not enough.”

 

            “Time makes all things possible, I can wait!”

 

            “Assemble a strike force!” Megatron ordered

 

           “Within 15 minutes, Soundwave assembled a strike force consisting of the Seekers, the Combaticons, Buster, Hydra, Astrotrain and Blitzwing. “Strike force assembled.”

 

            “Scramble! To the rocket base!” Megatron ordered.

 

            Professor Umon sat down to his desk going over the day’s work. He had to admit he was worried about his about his adopted son, Daisuke (Duke Fleed), he spoke to his sister Maria who expressed the same concern since he was gone for more than a week. Also he had to get an earful from Danbi Makiba on the subject. Suddenly the building and ground started to violently trembled. _An earthquake?_ He thought until several jets blew right by shattering the windows in their jet wash. Suddenly, the jets transformed into robots. _Incredible, Professor Yumi’s claims were true. Transforming robots!_

 

            “Soundwave, dispatch Ravage!” Megatron ordered

 

            “Ravage, eject. Operation: search for rocket fuel.” Soundwave instructed as he ejected Ravage.

 

            Once released Ravage ran inside the Space Research Center.

 

            Maria Grace Fleed heard to commotion going on outside, walked out into the corridor to see a robotic jaguar running through the halls. “What is that?” She asked ran back into her room to grab a handgun. Ravage growled threateningly as Maria drew bead on Ravage. Pulling the trigger, the bullets started flying. The shots ricocheted off the Decepticon’s body without inflicting any damage, on shot nearly got Ravage in the optic.

 

            With a roar, Ravage pounced on Maria bearing his fangs to her. “Ravage! Forget the human. Search for the rocket fuel.” Soundwave’s monotone voice rang through Ravage’s head. Giving a snarl, Ravage leapt off Maria and continued his mission.

 

            Getting to her feet, Maria ran for the hanger to get the Double Spazer into the air. She prayed that her brother was on his way.

 

            Firing up the engines of the Double Spazer, Maria took off out of the hanger.

           

“Megatron,” Vortex cried out as he hovered above Megatron, “A human military force is approaching, the JSDF.”

 

            “Vortex what is their composition?” Onslaught stepped in.

 

            “Infantry with armor and air support.”

 

            “Very well; Brawl, Swindle and Blitzwing on me to deal with the ground units. Vortex, Blast Off, Seekers, Buster, Hydra take to the air and provide cover!” Onslaught ordered then he turned to Megatron. We’ll deal with them, Megatron.”

 

            “I know you will Onslaught.” Megatron smiled. The Combaticons have been effective fighting unit dating back to the Fall of Cybertron even when Starscream took over after Megatron was nearly killed by that behemoth Metroplex.

 

            A hailstorm of missiles rained down onto Megatron. “What? Autobots?” He asked himself as the aircraft flew over him. “No, another accursed human!” Targeting the craft Megatron fired off his fusion cannon.

 

            Maria sweated as she jinked the Double Spazer dodging the oncoming blast. She reminded herself these Decepticons were no different that fighting King Vega’s Saucer Beasts, but she would be more assured if her brother would show up with Grendizer. “Cyclone Beam!” She fired the twin energy cannons at Megatron, keeping her fired concentrated on him.

 

            “Starscream! Thundercracker! Skywarp! Ramjet! Dirge! Thrust! I want that human’s head!” Megatron demanded as the Double Spazer made another pass over him.

 

            Reducing to sublight speed, Grendizer approached Earth. Suddenly a red light flashed on his comm. system. Flipping a switch Fleed activated his comm. system. “Big brother can you hear me?”

 

            “Maria? His voice filled with concern as the sounds of battle can be heard on the other side of the line.

 

            “The Space Center is under attack by robots calling themselves…”

           

            “Decepticons.”

 

            “You knew?”

           

            “After a fashion. But that can wait, I’m on my way.”

 

            “Please hurry.” Maria pleaded. Three of the Decepticon planes were still on her. Then two her left and right the other three were trying to box her in. “Seekers go for the kill!” Cackled Starscream locking missiles on the Double Spazer.

 

            “Spin Saucer!”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those who are able to, please cue up either of the following songs at this point:

とべ!グレンダイザー (Fly! Grendizer)

宇宙の王者グレンダイザー (Hero of Space Grendizer)

戦えグレンダイザー (Fight! Invincible Grendizer)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

            Two red discs launched from the wings of Grendizer’s Spazer, sprouting blades and sliced through the wings of Ramjet and Dirge. Spinning out of control Ramjet plowed nose first into the ground while Dirge managed to transform.

 

            “What!” Megatron demanded as another earth robot joined into the fray. He could not believe that such primitive race could build such sophisticated robots. It was inconceivable to him. “COMBATICONS! Deal with this pest!”

 

            “Combaticons transform and merge into Bruticus!” Onslaught ordered

 

            On command, the Combaticons transformed and combined into Bruticus. Megatron was pleased to have the Combaticons under his command where Menasor was psychotic and Devestator was a first generation combiner. Bruticus had just the right mix of intelligence and brute strength to be effective and Bruticus carried out orders without question.

 

            Bruticus growled at the robot flying over him. Lifting Onslaught’s sonic rifle, he targeted Grendizer. Unlike the Constructicons and the Predacons, the Combaticons were a modular combiner and can swap with the Terrorcons, Seacons and Stunticons; but in this case Brawl became an arm while Blast Off became a leg, giving Bruticus access to Brawl’s weapons for additional firepower.

            “SHOOT IN!” Fleed commanded pulling back on a lever on the Spazer’s console. His chair travelled down the narrow passage into Grendizer’s head. “DIZER GO!” As the docking clamps within the Spazer were released, Grendizer was launched into battle.

 

            “Bruticus crush puny robot!” Bruticus grumbled as he charged at Grendizer.  

 

            “DIZER BEAMS!” Twin yellow beams shot from Grendizer’s eyes hitting Bruticus in the face.

 

            Duke Fleed watched in horror as Bruticus shook off the Dizer Beams even though his face showed signs of damage but Bruticus howled in rage slamming his fist into Grendizer’s midsection. Even with the Grend super alloy, Grendizer was not completely invulnerable to Bruticus’ repeated attacks.

 

            “Bruticus delay that robot until Astrotrain escapes!” Megatron ordered

 

            “Mission accepted,” grumbled Bruticus.

 

            The giant combiner once again charged at Grendizer with Vortex’s blades in front of him in the form of a melee weapon in lieu of a sword used by Menasor, Predaking and King Poseidon. “SCREW CRUSHER!” Grendizer launched its fist as the red fins folded forward over the fist into blades smashing through Vortex’s blade. The Screw Crusher continued boring through Vortex and into Onslaught.

 

            Within Bruticus’ collective mind he could hear Vortex screaming in pain which could be felt through the other Combaticons; while Onslaught fought to withstand pain he was feeling from his injuries. 

            

            “Astrotrain to Megatron, Energon cubes loaded and heading out!”

 

            “Acknowledged, take off Astrotrain!”

 

            The Combaticons separated into their individual forms with Blast-Off carrying Vortex with the others providing cover fire against Grendizer even though Onslaught could barely stand let alone lift his sonic rifle. “Astrotrain, we need an immediate CASEVAC for Vortex rendezvous at our position.”

 

            “Roger.” Astrotrain replied

 

            “Combaticons hold this position!”

 

            Astrotrain glided towards the Combaticons’ position while fending off Grendizer. Brawl and Onslaught continued to lay down cover fire as Swindle and Blast-Off carried the wounded Vortex into Astrotrain. “Astrotrain, we’re onboard, get us out of here!” Onslaught groaned in pain as he collapsed clutching his left side. 

 

            Firing his boosters, Astrotrain sped down a runway quickly picking up speed. Lifting off the Triplechanger headed west.

 

            “Megatron, Astrotrain has successfully left the area of operation.” Soundwave reported.

 

            “Excellent. Decepticons return to base!” Megatron triumphantly ordered

 

            The Decepticons left leaving a defeated Grendizer, Duke Fleed lifted his visor; his face saddened as now Earth had to face the threat of the Decepticons much like Fleed centuries ago. The Earth’s only hope lied that there were more Autobots on Earth or at least Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger and Getter Robo along with Grendizer join forces against the Decepticons.

 

 


End file.
